


A Collection of Skype Chats

by HatterSaz



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Every chapter is like a different universe, F/M, I'll state if the POV has changed, M/M, Most of the time, POV Midorima Shintarou, So none are connected, Taking requests for future chapters, Will add tags characters ect when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Skype converversations between the Generation of Miracles. With added Kagami and other cameos for the lulz.</p><p>Enjoy the randomness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13 March 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is different and not connected!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Aomine fight over Kuroko, only for them to find out he's dating Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise and Midorima  
> Pairing: KisexKuroko

_Midorima Shintarou was added to the chat_

 

_Aomine Daiki_

Thts where ur wrong Akashi! Tetsu is mine! _22:11_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Wherever did you get that idea? Clearly, Tetsuya will be mine. _22:12_

_Aomine Daiki_

Yh rite! Tetsu likes me and only me! _22:12_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You are wrong Aomine-Kun. I do not like you. _22:14_

_Aomine Daiki_

TETSU?! _22:14_

_Akashi Seijurou_

You see ganguro man? Tetsuya is not interested in you. _22:16_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Nor you Akashi-Kun. _22:16_

_Kise Ryouta_

Burned Akashicchi! _22:16_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Please do not make this worse Ryouta-Kun. _22:17_

_Kise Ryouta_

Ah, sorry Tetsuyacchi! (-w-;)> _22:17_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi Tetsu! Wut do u mean u dont lyk me?! _22:18_

You are a complete idiot _22:18_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Just as I said Ahomine-Kun. _22:19_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! Wut was tht 4 Midoribaka?! N Tetsu y? _22:20_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki, do you not find it odd that Tetsuya called Ryouta 'Ryouta-Kun'? _22:21_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut? _22:26_

You are insufferable _22:26_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki, Tetsuya normally calls Ryouta 'Kise-Kun'. Not 'Ryouta-Kun'. _22:27_

And Kise normally calls Kuroko 'Kurokocchi', not 'Tetsuyacchi'. _22:27_

_Aomine Daiki_

With Kise?! Really Tetsu?! _22:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Yes Ahomine-Kun, really. Also, Ryouta-Kun and I are going to bed. Good night everyone. _22:32_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi Tetsu! Wut do u mean going 2 bed?! _22:32_

I believe I shall turn in as well. Good night Kuroko, Akashi. _22:33_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Good night Tetsuya, Shintarou. Ryouta, I'll kill you if you hurt him. _22:33_

_Kise Ryouta_

E-Eh?! (OAO;) _22:33_

 

Quit Skype?

 **Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking requests for future chapters :) So please, leave comments on whatever you want~


	2. 14 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko adds someone to the chat and the GoM want to know who he is. Turns out, he's Kuroko's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Shoyo  
> Pairing: ShoyoxKuroko  
> Additional anime: Haikyuu!!

_Aomine Daiki_

I just saw Tetsu with a shrimp. Any1 no who he is? _16:49_

I do not spend my time stalking Kuroko so, no, I don't know. _16:51_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Is he perhaps the boy Tetsuya asked me to add to the group? _16:52_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That's right Akashi-Kun. _16:52_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Kurochin added someone? _16:53_

It would seem so. _16:54_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Judging by his picture, the boy is Tetsuya's height. And quite the athlete too. _16:55_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He is Akashi-Kun. He plays volleyball, and can jump as high as Kagami-Kun. _16:56_

_Aomine Daiki_

Yh rite! I bet hes as weak as u! _16:57_

_Hinata Shoyo_

TETSU-SAN ISN'T WEAK!!!!! Besides, he beat you didn't he?! _16:58_

_Kise Ryouta_

Hahahahaha! Burned Ahominecchi! _16:58_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Thank you Sho-Kun. That was an effective burn. _16:59_

_Hinata Shoyo_

No problem Tetsu-San! X _16:59_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! Kise! Dont support him! And u Hinata! U wanna go?! _17:01_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Not if you're weaker than Tetsu-San. _17:01_

_Kise Ryouta_

Burned again Aominecchi! I like Hinatacchi already! \\(^•^)/ _17:02_

Has no one else noticed the informal speech between these two? Akashi? You have right? _17:03_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I have. Just waiting for the idiots of the group to notice. _17:04_

_Kise Ryouta_

Rude-ssu! _17:04_

_Aomine Daiki_

They r being informal! Tetsu! Who is he?! _17:05_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Can I say it Tetsu-San?! _17:05_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

If you want Sho-Kun. _17:06_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Is this who you told me about Kurochin? _17:06_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

It is Murasakibara-Kun. _17:06_

_Aomine Daiki_

How cum he nos Tetsu?! _17:07_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

We bumped into Murasakibara-Kun when we were buying popcorn. _17:08_

_Aomine Daiki_

Y were u buying popcorn? _17:08_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Because every once in a while, a couple needs a movie night! _17:09_

_Kise Ryouta_

COUPLE?! (O-O) _17:10_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That is right Kise-Kun. So, Ahomine-Kun, you better be nice to him. Or else. _17:11_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Kurochin is mad~ _17:11_

_Hinata Shoyo_

You're so cool Tetsu-San! _17:12_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You're making me blush Sho-Kun. _17:12_

_Hinata Shoyo_

(^.^)b _17:13_

Ugh. I'm leaving before I throw up all over my computer screen. _17:14_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Enjoy your day! _17:14_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

We both hope so Midorima-Kun. _17:15_

Ugh. _17:15_

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel


	3. 15 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Akashi are having trouble with their dogs. In comes Kuroko with his puns and precious child Nigou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kagami, Midorima (Do I really need to add him at this point?), Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine  
> Pairings: None!
> 
> Requested by: FelicitousVixen!!! Hope you enjoyed what I did with it :)

If anyone is online, I require help. _14:36_

_Kagami Taiga_

What with? _14:36_

My dog won't eat the food I put out for him. _14:37_

_Aomine Daiki_

Hahahahaha! Tht lil Shitzu not listening to ya?! _14:37_

I don't see what is so funny Ahomine. Your Doberman isn't any more obedient. _14:38_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You could say Aomine-Kun's dog is, sticking it to Dober-man. _14:39_

_Kagami Taigi_

Kuroko, no. _14:39_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

And Midorima-Kun's dog is being a lil shit-ssu. _14:40_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I am shocked at your language Tetsuya. As for Shintarou, my dog is also being disobedient. _14:41_

How so Akashi? _14:41_

_Akashi Seijurou_

My dog is adamant that he shouldn't ever wash. I have tried luring him in with treats, but it does not prove effective. _14:42_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Seems Akashi-Kun's dog doesn't like to Chewahua in the bath. _14:43_

_Kagami Taigi_

Kuroko, please for the love of Kami stop. _14:43_

It is indeed getting irritating. _14:44_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It is not like your dog is any better Tetsuya. _14:44_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh Kami no, Akashi wut hav u dun?! _14:45_

_Akashi Seijurou_

What are you panicking for Daiki? _14:45_

_Aomine Daiki_

Uve strted a rant! Damn u Akashi! _14:46_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Well actually Akashi-Kun, Nigou is very well trained. He bathes when it is time, he even relishes in it. He also eats when I do, giving me some form of company. He is very obedient and like a little angel. But, he is more than that, he is my child. My precious baby and if any of you threaten him, you will not see the light of day again... In that I will find you and I will gauge out your eyes. _14:48_

_Kagami Taigi_

No one is threatening Nigou Kuroko. Calm down. _14:49_

Should I be worried for his sanity? _14:49_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I think we should worry for our lives first. _14:50_

_Aomine Daiki_

U no its bad if Akashi is scared. _14:50_

I think I'll just search google for answers. Or ring Momoi. _14:51_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I think that would be best Midorima-Kun. _14:51_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel


	4. 16 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kuroko are studying for a test, until Kuroko is pulled away by Murasakibara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Akashi  
> Pairings: MurasakibaraxKuroko

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Kurochin~ I want ice cream! _18:24_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You know where the shop is Murasakibara-Kun. _18:24_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

But I want to go with Kurochin~ _18:25_

_Kagami Taiga_

Can you leave Kuroko alone? We're trying to study _18:26_

_Aomine Daiki_

Ur studying? Ha! _18:26_

_Kagami Taiga_

Shut up Ahomine! I have to study for a test! _18:27_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He's not allowed to play if he gets below average again. _18:27_

_Kagami Taiga_

Kuroko! _18:28_

_Aomine Daiki_

HAHAHAHAHA! Seriously?! _18:29_

Not like you should laugh Aomine. You probably have worse scores than him. _18:30_

_Aomine Daiki:_

Oi! _18:30_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Kurochin~! _18:30_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ok Murasakibara-Kun, I'll meet you there. You owe me a vanilla milkshake though. _18:31_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Yay! Date with Kurochin~ _18:31_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eh?! I'm coming too! o(>A<)o _18:32_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Nuh-uh Kichin! Only Kurochin can come~ _18:32_

_Kagami Taiga_

That's why Kuroko hung up?! Traitor! _18:33_

_Kise Ryouta_

Quick Kagamicchi! If we hurry, we can save Kurokocchi! _18:33_

_Aomine Daiki_

I'll help u! _18:34_

Can you guys please be quiet? I feel like I can hear you from my house. _18:35_

_Aomine Daiki_

Shaddup carrot top! Dont u wanna help protect Tetsus innocence?! _18:35_

_Akashi Seijurou_

That was quite the big word Daiki. _18:36_

_Aomine Daiki_

F u Akashi! _18:36_

_Akashi Seijurou_

No thank you Daiki, I am not interested. Also, if any of you interrupt Tetsuya's and Atsushi's date, I will personally feed you to hammerhead sharks. _18:38_

_Kise Ryouta_

Akashicchi, why?! (OAO) _18:39_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Because they will make an adorable couple and I am not quite ready for this ship to sink. _18:40_

_Kise Ryouta_

Akashicchi (╥﹏╥) _18:40_

I'm leaving to study, as should most of you. _18:41_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wuteva Midorimama! _18:41_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel


	5. 17 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi argues with Tsukishima and Shoyo fails to defuse the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Akashi, Tsukishima, Shoyo and Midorima  
> Pairings: TsukishimaxShoyo, AkashixKuroko  
> Additional anime: Haikyuu!!

_Tsukishima Kei_

As I said, I can't do anything about it. It's like they have wills of their own. _00:06_

_Akashi Seijurou_

You must do something! I am absolute! And I refuse to let Tetsuya hang out with such a monkey! _00:07_

_Tsukishima Kei_

If you are absolute, why can't YOU do something? Not such a good emperor huh? Pfft. _00:08_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Do not test me. _00:08_

_Tsukishima Kei_

He is the most adorable monkey though... _00:09_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Stop testing me! _00:09_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Why are you fighting? _00:09_

_Tsukishima Kei_

Just the tyrannical emperor being his usual, controlling self. Why are you awake? We have a game tomorrow. _00:10_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Well, why are you awake? And, can't you just ignore him? It's late. _00:11_

And irritating. _00:11_

_Tsukishima Kei_

I tried but he just keeps texting me. How did he even get my number? Also, to answer your question, HE is why I'm awake. You're turn. _00:13_

_Hinata Shoyo_

That's mean of you Akashi! You wanna fight?! _00:14_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Oh? And I suppose you will be the challenger? _00:15_

_Tsukishima Kei_

Sigh... You can't sleep, can you? _00:15_

_Hinata Shoyo_

...no. And yeah Akashi! Though... I was just going to push Kageyama into you... _00:16_

_Tsukishima Kei_

Hahaha! Imagine his face if you did! _00:17_

But, Hinata, you should try and sleep. Remember last time? _00:17_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I know! ...I just can't... You don't have to remind me of that! _00:18_

_Tsukishima Kei_

I bet you're blushing right now. _00:18_

_Hinata Shoyo_

So?! _00:18_

_Tsukishima Kei_

Cute. _00:19_

_Hinata Shoyo_

WHAT?! O///O _00:19_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Are you two done? I wish to make the rules for this fight. I also wish to set a time and date. _00:21_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Bring it! No one insults my... friends! _00:22_

_Akashi Seijurou_

The rules are simple, only hand to hand combat. If I win, you stay away from Tetsuya. If you win... I'll find a way to move your team into the nationals. _00:24_

_Hinata Shoyo_

No way! Both of those conditions suck! It's not winning if you don't get there with your own strength! _00:25_

_Tsukishima Kei_

That's somehow the smartest and deepest thing you've ever said. _00:26_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Shut up Stingyshima! _00:26_

Will you all just shut up and sleep? You're so annoying. _00:27_

_Akashi Seijurou_

If you wish no part in this Shintarou, sign out of Skype. _00:27_

I will. _00:28_

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just really, REALLY needed a TsukiHina chapter XD I also apologise for the next one in advance (=w=)


	6. 18 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise fight over who is cuter. Midorima wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kise, Oikawa, Shoyo, Kuroko and Midorima  
> Pairings: OikawaxShoyo  
> Additional anime: Haikyuu!!

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi! _15:58_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Sho-Chan! _15:58_

_Kise Ryouta_

KUROKOCCHI! _15:59_

_Oikawa Tooru_

SHO-CHAN!!!! _15:59_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Please stop fighting! It's been hours! _16:00_

I'm going to regret asking but, what's happening? _16:01_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah Midorima-Kun, hello. Oikawa-Kun amd Kise-Kun are fighting over who is cuter. _16:01_

_Hinata Shoyo_

They've already been arguing for 3 and a half hours! _16:02_

What?! But that is school hours! Why were they on so early?! _16:02_

_Kise Ryouta_

Sick _16:03_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Sick _16:03_

Ugh. You are both insufferable. _16:04_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi is the cutest. But Midorimacchi is a close second for his tsundereness. (^•^)/ _16:05_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Sho-Chan is the cutest! But, you are right about Shin-Chan. \\(^•^) _16:05_

I AM NOT CUTE! _16:06_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Not as cute as Nigou, but pretty close. _16:06_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Your tsundereness is cute Midorima-San! Like a baby crow! _16:07_

CROWS AREN'T CUTE! I'M NOT CUTE! END THIS FOOLISHNESS! _16:08_

_Oikawa Tooru_

I know a cute baby crow (>wO)b _16:08_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Oikawa-San! >///< _16:08_

AH! _16:09_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I think we broke him... _16:09_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having too much fun writing these XD


	7. 19 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generation of Miracles are all ghouls, and Akashi finds someone with a link to Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Kaneki  
> Pairings: None~  
> Additional anime: Tokyo Ghoul

_Akashi Seijurou_

I was in a fancy ghoul restaurant today, inside of the 20th Ward. Do you want to know what I saw? _22:16_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What was it Akashi-Kun? _22:17_

Was it some pompous ghouls being killed by CCG? _22:17_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Not quite Shintarou. What I saw, was a one eyed ghoul. _22:18_

_Aomine Daiki_

U mean lyk Tetsu?! _22:18_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Exactly Daiki. I think we should introduce the two. Help the other, settle in. _22:19_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Please don't Akashi-Kun. If he is like how I started out, then he must be in a lot of stress and going through various internal battles. _22:21_

_Kaneki Ken was added to the chat._

Or you could ignore Kuroko. That works too. _22:22_

_Kaneki Ken_

Hello? Who are you people? _22:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am sorry Kaneki-Kun. Akashi-Kun has over stepped his boundaries again. _22:23_

_Kise Ryouta_

We're ghouls! Ooooohhhhh~ _22:24_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut the hell is tht baka?! _22:24_

_Kise Ryouta_

I was trying to be scary! (^^) _22:25_

I don't think you can be scary Kise. Kaneki, I am sorry about them. Leave if you wish. _22:26_

_Kaneki Ken_

I have tried but it won't let me... _22:27_

No offence. _22:27_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Akashi-Kun... _22:28_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I will not apologise Tetsuya. I brought him here so he could learn from a fellow one eyed ghoul. Or do you wish to leave him scared and alone? _22:29_

_Kaneki Ken_

There's another one eyed ghoul here? _22:30_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That would be me Kaneki-Kun. _22:30_

I'm just glad Murasakibara isn't here. He would freak the poor kid out. _22:32_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Actually Shintarou, Ken is older than us. He is nineteen years of age. _22:32_

In any case, he would still freak out if Murasakibara was here. Not many people can handle binge eaters. Probably why his cousin was killed. _22:24_

_Kaneki Ken_

Rize-San is the only binge eater I know of... _22:25_

_Aomine Daiki_

U new Rize? Aw man, I feel sry 4 u. She was nuts! _22:26_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki. _22:26_

_Aomine Daiki_

Sry Akashi. _22:27_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Good. Now, Tetsuya, I believe you and Ken should talk. Everyone else, go study. I know you all have tests tomorrow. _22:28_

I don't need to but I will sign off any way. _22:29_

_Aomine Daiki_

C u l8r Tetsu. Enjoy teaching the guy _22:29_

_Akashi Seijurou_

You better study Daiki. Or my kagune will be having words. _22:30_

_Aomine Daiki_

Shit _22:30_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rize is Murasakibara's cousin ;)


	8. 20 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi argues that he should keep a dangerous artifact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Akashi, Kuroko, Lara and Midorima  
> Pairings: AkashixKuroko  
> Additional media: Tomb Raider

_Lara Croft_

The item in your possession is dangerous. I would like to seal it away so evil cannot reach it. _16:53_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Why should I do as you say? And why shouldn't I leave it where it resides in my home? _16:55_

_Lara Croft_

Because it is a powerful artifact! No mortal can own it! _16:56_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Yet it is mine. _16:56_

_Lara Croft_

Poseidon's trident is not, yours! Unless you are a powerful God that can control the waves, which I highly doubt. Now, can I take the artifact to a museum or not? _16:58_

_Akashi Seijurou_

How do you know my house isn't a museum? _16:59_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Can I visit your museum Seijurou-Kun? _16:59_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Of course you can Tetsuya. Whenever you want, my doors are always open. _17:00_

_Lara Croft_

Can you stop ignoring me? _17:01_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Would you prefer I ignore my boyfriend? _17:01_

_Lara Croft_

I would prefer you give me the artifact. _17:02_

_Akashi Seijurou_

And I would prefer you leave me alone but, we can't all get what we want. _17:03_

Why add her in the first place if you just want her gone? _17:03_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I am no longer sure Shintarou... _17:04_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

It's because you are a sadist Seijurou-Kun. You enjoy making people suffer. _17:05_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Everyone but you Tetsuya. _17:05_

_Lara Croft_

If you give me the trident, I'll leave. Never have to see me again. _17:06_

_Akashi Seijurou_

A new fire has been lit inside of me. _17:06_

So, my answer is no. _17:06_

Ah! Kuroko! Tell him to concede already! _17:07_

 _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_

I would Midorima-Kun but, I'm enjoying myself. _17:07_

You two are twisted. Good luck persuading them Croft. _17:08_

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT! I crossed over with Tomb Raider! :D Fight me breh~


	9. 21 March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami recommends a film to Kuroko. Things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Kise  
> Pairings: AkashixKuroko
> 
> Requested by Kuroko-SenPaille on Fanfiction.net

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Seijurou-Kun, can we go to the cinema tomorrow? Kagami-Kun recommended a film and I would like to check it out. _17:09_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Of course Tetsuya. What is the film? _17:10_

_Kagami Taiga_

Kuroko! Don't ask him in here! _17:10_

_Aomine Daiki_

Why not? Its jst a film. Unless its a naughty film! _17:11_

_Kagami Taiga_

What?! Of course not! You can't watch 'naughty' films in the cinema any way. _17:12_

Actually Kagami, you can. Fifty Shades of Gray is considered a 'naughty' film and was released in the cinema. _17:13_

_Kagami Taiga_

Well whatever! That's not it! _17:14_

_Akashi Seijurou_

So what is the film? _17:14_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Zootopia. Kagami-Kun said the animation was well done and the animals were super cute. _17:15_

_Kagami Taiga_

Damn it Kuroko! _17:16_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut?! Ahahaha! Seriously?! A kids film Kagami?! _17:16_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

If it helps Kagami-Kun, I can tell you one of the films Aomine-Kun hides in his room. _17:18_

Isn't that just porn? _17:18_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Not those films Midorima-Kun. This film, he hides more than those. _17:19_

_Kagami Taiga_

I'm listening. _17:20_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dont u dare Tetsu _17:20_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

The first time I slept over at Aomine-Kun's house, he wanted to watch a film. I looked through his collection and made a shocking discovery. _17:22_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dont finish tht story Tetsu _17:23_

_Kagami Taiga_

There's even a story behind it hahaha! _17:23_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What I found was quite interesting. Inside of his collection, was a Barbie DVD. And to this day, he still hasn't gotten rid of it. _17:25_

_Kagami Taiga_

Hahahahahaha! _17:25_

_Aomine Daiki_

Its not Barbie! Its Bratz! _17:26_

Shit _17:26_

_Kagami Taiga_

Hahahaha! Oh my Kami! You have a Bratz dvd?! _17:27_

You are all such children. _17:27_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Says the man who has watched Frozen exactly thirty-eight times (he keeps count) and has cried every time. _17:28_

And to answer your question my love, I would happily watch Zootopia with you. Thank you for the recommendation Taiga. _17:29_

_Aomine Daiki_

Srsly Midorima?! All of tht shit n u cry at Frozen?! _17:30_

_Kagami Taiga_

You count the amount of times you've seen it too. _17:30_

I'm signing out forever now. Good bye Kuroko, the closest thing I have to a friend in here. _17:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am sorry Midorima-Kun. And don't worry, I will spread one of Seijurou-Kun's most embarrassing secrets as payment. _17:32_

_Akashi Seijurou_

And I will share the sound you make in bed, as that is what makes you the most embarrassed. _17:33_

_Aomine Daiki_

N were out! _17:33_

_Kagami Taiga_

Time for some street ball! _17:33_

_Kise Ryouta_

Share with me Akashicchi! _17:34_

Rest in peace Kise. _17:34_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eh? (O_O;) _17:35_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel


	10. 04 April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generation of Miracles fight over a cute girl. Momoi thinks it's her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, Kise  
> Pairings: None~  
> There is an anime referenced but I want to see how many people can guess :D

_Akashi Seijurou_

I do not believe you are the best option for her Daiki. You are too hotheaded and irrational for a girl like her. _15:32_

_Aomine Daiki_

Lyk ur any better! A cute girl lyk her wont go for a sadist lyk u! _15:33_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Oh, what a big word for you Daiki. I never knew you had such a wide vocabulary. _15:33_

_Aomine Daiki_

F u Akashi! _15:34_

_Momoi Satsuki_

Dai-Chan! There’s no need to fight over me~ _15:34_

We’re not fighting over you Momoi. _15:34_

_Momoi Satsuki_

Eh? What do you mean ‘we’ Midorima-Kun? _15:35_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Exactly as he says Satsuki, we are not fighting over you. We are discussing a love interest based in another prefecture. _15:36_

_Momoi Satsuki_

Well, that’s fine. I only want Testu-Kun anyway~ _15:37_

_Kise Ryouta_

That’s what I keep saying Momoicchi but no one listens（︶︿︶） _15:37_

That’s because only you and Momoi think that way. _15:38_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Precisely. Now, can we get back to the girl in question? Then again, I am sure me going to visit her tomorrow will seal the deal. I am absolute after all. _15:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh, shuddup u cocky midget! _15:41_

_Kise Ryouta_

AH! Aominecchi?! What have you done?! _15:42_

I don’t believe either of you have a chance with this girl. _15:42_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki Daiki Daiki… You have signed your death warrant. Where would you like to die? _15:43_

And Shintarou, how would you know that? _15:44_

_Momoi Satsuki_

I’ll tell your mum Dai-Chan. Rest peacefully~ _15:44_

_Aomine Daiki_

Satsuki?! _15:45_

Not that I’m ruling myself out of this equation but, the girl seems infatuated with her teammates. _15:45_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Ah, yes. The King and his pet crow. Perhaps a meeting with my scissors is in order? _15:46_

I think I’ll go warn them considering I’m with the girl right now. Enjoy your night Akashi, Momoi. Aomine, good bye. _15:47_

_Aomine Daiki_

WHAT DO U MEAN UR WITH HER RN?! _15:48_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Shintarou, get back to Tokyo right this instant! _15:48_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you guess who they are crushing on?


	11. 07 April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is sick of the Miracles chat, so he joins Seirin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe, Kagami  
> Pairings: None~

_Midorima Shintarou was added to the chat_

_Hyuuga Junpei_

What?! _22:46_

_Koganei Shinji_

What the Hell?! _22:46_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

:/ _22:46_

Good evening. _22:47_

_Hyuuga Junpei_

Don't 'Good evening' us! What are you doing here?! _22:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, I can explain that Senpai. Midorima-Kun is sick of the Miracles chat and stated that he would be better off in the Seirin chat. So I added him. _22:49_

_Kiyoshi Teppei_

I see. Well then, welcome Midorima! _22:49_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

:) _22:50_

Ah, thank you. I think I already like this chat better. Less talkative. _22:52_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That's because Kagami-Kun isn't online yet. _22:52_

_Hyuuga Junpei_

Isn't he studying for the exam next week? _22:53_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He is Hyuuga-Senpai. Coach has locked him in her house until he's ready. _22:54_

...Your coach sounds insane. _22:55_

_Kiyoshi Teppei_

You have no idea haha _22:55_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

:) _22:56_

_Koganei Shinji_

You're right Mitobe! He did do well last time! _22:56_

_Hyuuga Junpei_

Only because he used that rolling pencil Kuroko has! _22:57_

You lent him the pencil?! _22:57_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He needed it more than I did Midorima-Kun. _22:58_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

:D _22:58_

_Kiyoshi Teppei_

He is a good friend! _22:58_

Kuroko, I'm going to look past that for something more important. Why does your teammate not speak, and why can I understand him? _22:59_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That is how Mitobe-Senpai speaks. He is a true poet. _23:00_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

XD _23:00_

Ah, I see. Thank you for answering me Mitobe-San. _23:01_

_Mitobe Rinnosuke_

X) _23:01_

I am glad you think so. _23:01_

_Kagami Taiga_

Kuroko! Help me! Coach is freaking crazy! _23:14_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What is it Kagami-Kun? _23:15_

_Kagami Taiga_

SHE WON'T LET ME COOK AND HER DAD IS WORSE THAN SHE IS! HELP ME! _23:15_

You were right Kuroko, he is loud. _23:16_

_Kagami Taiga_

Shut up Midoribaka! What are you doing here anyway?! Lose a bet with Ahomine?! _23:16_

Actually, I was just leaving. Good night Seirin. (Except Bakagami.) _23:17_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Good night Midorima-Kun. _23:18_

_Kagami Taiga_

Say that to my face you stupid fine liner! _23:18_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing Midorima's interactions with Mitobe XD


	12. 09 April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise finds pleasure in something that disturbs everyone else. Kuroko angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Kise  
> Pairings: None, but Kise wishes there was

_Kise Ryouta_

Guys! I found something that sends shivers down my spine! _14:56_

_Aomine Daiki_

So? Its just a scary movie again _14:57_

Though I hate this, I must agree with Aomine. Is it not just anything classed as horror Kise? _14:58_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eh?! No! This sends tingles of fear and pleasure~ _14:58_

_Aomine Daiki_

Do we wanna no? _14:59_

Probably not. _15:00_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am curious though… _15:00_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi~ ♡A♡ _15:01_

Here's the link!! _15:01_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld4ItcKUfb4> _15:01_

_Aomine Daiki_

Da Hell? _15:02_

_Kise Ryouta_

Skip to 2:20!!! o(>///<)o _15:02_

Erm... Kise, this is... _15:04_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dis is disturbing! Y wuld dis pleasure u Kise?! Thts just weird! _15:04_

Again, I am inclined to agree with Ahomine. Finding that excitable is just weird. _15:05_

_Kise Ryouta_

But it's Kurokocchi! And it's really hot! (>A<) _15:06_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kise-Kun, please stop saying revolting things about that moment. Or I will have to ignite pass your intestines. _15:08_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi~ (♡w♡) _15:08_

I need to leave before Kise freaks me out. _15:09_

_Aomine Daiki_

4 once, I agree with u _15:09_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I legitimately have no idea where this came from... Other than my head... It did come from there


	13. 20 June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM are all fighting over Kuroko, until he implies that he's dating Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima (of course), Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara  
> Pairings: KagamixKuroko  
> Warning for Dark Kuroko appearance, he may unsettle you...
> 
> Requested by Kuroko-SenPaille on Fanfiction.net (When it was still posted on there...)

_Akashi Seijurou_

Tetsuya, I cannot hold it in any longer. I harbour deep feelings for you and wish for you to accompany me to a restaurant this evening. _15:43_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Akashi-Kun... _15:44_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi oi! Wuts dis Akashi?! U cant cheat! We said 2moro at Seirin! _15:44_

That was the plan, but apparently Akashi was secretly planning to beat us to it. _15:45_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It is not my fault you all went for it. Besides, my love for Tetsuya could not be contained any longer.  _15:46_  

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, but... _15:46_

_Kise Ryouta_

No fair Akashicchi! _15:46_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut do u mean not fair Kise? U blab about luvin him all the time _15:47_

Again, Ahomine somehow speaks the truth. _15:47_

_Aomine Daiki_

Screw u Midorima! _15:48_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Ah Kurochin, we all like you, not just Akachin~ _15:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_... 15:48_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Tetsuya? _15:49_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I'm sorry. But I can't. _15:50_

Can't? _15:50_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I already have an idiot to look after. I am sorry, I can't return any of your feelings. _15:50_

I can see him bowing... _15:51_

_Aomine Daiki_

U pervert Midorima! _15:51_

Quiet you! I am no pervert, unlike yourself! I simply meant that in I could envision him bowing respectfully. _15:52_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Ne, Kurochin? Want some cake? I made vanilla~ We can talk about that baka too~ _15:53_

_Kise Ryouta_

Murasakibaracchi is playing dirty! o(>n<o) _15:53_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Nuh uh Kichin! I just wanna know who he is~ _15:54_

That is a fair point. _15:54_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Indeed, I would like to know too Tetsuya. Let us know who took the heart of our beloved. _15:55_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Tall. _15:55_

What? _15:56_

_Aomine Daiki_

Da Hell? _15:56_

_Kise Ryouta_

Is this a clue? _15:56_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

It is. _15:57_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Are they on your team? _15:57_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Yes. _15:57_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Ah, I see. I shall pay them a visit tomorrow then. _15:58_

_Aomine Daiki_

Eh?! Howd u figure it out Akashi? _15:58_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It was simple. Who is on Tetsuya's team that fits the description of being tall and stupid? _15:59_

_Aomine Daiki_

Hes dead. _16:03_

_Kise Ryouta_

How dare he date Kurokocchi! \\(>A<)/ _16:03_

I will be having words. Purely about basketball, nothing else. _16:04_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

I'm going to miss him~ Not really~ _16:04_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

If I hear that any of you even dared approach him this week, no, this MONTH, I will personally detach your arms from their sockets and force feed you your own fingers. _16:05_

_Aomine Daiki_

Holy shit... _16:06_

_Kise Ryouta_

Is it wrong of me to find that hot? (O_O;) _16:06_

Yes. _16:07_

_Akashi Seijurou_

As you wish Tetsuya. Please though, come to us if he hurts you. _16:07_

_Aomine Daiki_

I wud laugh tht Akashi is scared but Im scared 2... _16:07_

I'm leaving so I can rest for tomorrow's game. _16:08_

_Aomine Daiki_

Hes runnin _16:08_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

As should you Aomine-Kun. _16:09_

_Aomine Daiki_

Tetsu?! _16:09_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been WAY too long~


	14. 24 June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi adds Shoyo to the group chat to tease Midorima. Things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi and Shoyo  
> Pairing: MidorimaxShoyo  
> Additional anime: Haikyuu!!

Don't do it Akashi. _19:29_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I will do as I wish Shintarou. _19:30_

Please, not this time Akashi. _19:30_

_Aomine Daiki_

Woah! Did Midorima just say pls? _19:30_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It's 'please' Daiki. But yes, yes he did. _19:31_

I hate you all. _19:31_

_Hinata Shoyo was added to the chat._

_Akashi Seijirou_

Good evening Shoyo. _19:32_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Erm... Hi? Who are you? _19:32_

_Akashi Seijurou_

What? You never spoke about us Shintarou? I am deeply hurt. _19:33_

Shoyo, I'm sorry. Akashi wouldn't stop. _19:33_

_Hinata Shoyo_

SHINTAROU-SAN?! It's fine! I get to talk to you after all ^///^ _19:33_

_Aomine Daiki_

R u blushing? Wut r u, 12? _19:34_

Leave him alone Ahomine! _19:34_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut u all pissy 4? _19:35_

Just leave him alone and I won't be 'pissy'. _19:35_

_Aomine Daiki_

U no, ur pic makes u look tiny _19:36_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki. _19:36_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Yeah?! Well your picture makes you look like a pervert in his mid-life crisis! _19:36_

_Kise Ryouta_

That was awesome (>A<)b _19:37_

_Aomine Daiki_

U wanna go pipsqueak?! _19:37_

Shoyo, I'm coming over. Stay. Right. There. _19:37_

_Hinata Shoyo_

You're coming over?! I gotta clean my room! BYE! _19:38_

Love you Shintarou-San~! _19:38_

_Akashi Seijurou_

_... 19:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

_... 19:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

_... 19:39_

Wait... _19:40_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Well that was more interesting than I thought... _19:40_

_Hinata Shoyo left the chat._

I'm leaving now. _19:41_

_Aomine Daiki_

R they dating? _19:42_

_Kise Ryouta_

I think so... _19:42_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Totally worth it. _19:43_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel


	15. 25 June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kuroko announces his love for a certain raven haired senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and Kasamatsu  
> Pairing: KurokoxKasamtsu

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I AM NOT! _01:21_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dude u ttlly r _01:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

SHUT UP YOU MOULDY PRETZEL! _01:22_

What on Earth is happening? _01:22_

_Aomine Daiki_

Tetsus drunk n saying nonsense _01:23_

I see... _01:23_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I AM NOT! YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU CAN'T SLAM THIS ASS LIKE YOU CAN DUNK A YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTRATION THROUGH A NET! _01:23_

Is there a need for caps lock? _01:24_

Wait, wrong question. What was with that comment? _01:24_

_Aomine Daiki_

Lyk I said, drunk _01:25_

N he keeps saying how hot Kises senpai is _01:25_

_Kise Ryouta_

But he's said it before when he wasn't drunk. :/ _01:26_

What? _01:26_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut do u mean Kise?! _01:26_

_Kise Ryouta_

He came to Kaijo last week and asked Kasamatsu-Senpai out. _01:27_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

KASAMATSU-SENPAI! I LOVE YOU!!!!! _01:28_

Oh Kami. _01:28_

_Kise Ryouta_

Senpai didn't seem right after that. Like he was taken back or something. :/ _01:29_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut r u saying? _01:29_

I have a sneaking suspicion I know what he means. _01:30_

Also, how did Kuroko get alcohol? We're underage. _01:30_

_Aomine Daiki_

Never thought 2 ask... _01:30_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

CAPS LOCK IS ALWAYS NEEDED WHEN TALKING ABOUT LOVE! NOW FETCH ME THAT SEXY RAVEN KISE! _01:31_

I NEED TO SHOW HIM SOMETHING!! _01:31_

_Kasamatsu Yukio was added to the chat._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

The beautiful man arrives~ _01:32_

_Kasamatsu Yukio_

Kise?! What the hell?! I was trying to sleep! _01:32_

_Kise Ryouta_

Sorry senpai but, Kurokocchi wanted you for something _01:33_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He's right Yukio-Kun~ I wanted to share something with you~ _01:33_

_File shared. Click to open. [http://data1.whicdn.com/images/36704599/large.jpg_ _] 01:34_

_Kasamatsu Yukio_

_... 01:35_

_Kise Ryouta_

K-Kurokocchi?! (O///O) _01:35_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What do you think Yukio-Kun? Wanna see the nsfw version~? _01:36_

Kuroko! What are you doing?! _01:36_

_Aomine Daiki_

I give up... _01:36_

_Kasamatsu Yukio_

Kuroko-Kun... Are you, inviting me over? Late at night? _01:37_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I don't know, seems to be a mystery~ Want to dig deeper and find out?? _01:37_

_Kasamatsu Yukio_

Leave your door open. _01:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

SENPAI?! _01:39_

It appears his affections are reciprocated. _01:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi... (╥﹏╥) _01:40_

Go to bed Kise. _01:40_

_Kise Ryouta_

ok... _01:41_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly enjoyed writing drunk Kuroko XD


	16. 26 June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kuroko exchange Overwatch puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Kise and Midorima  
> Pairings: None~

_Kise Ryouta_

That was AMeizing Kurokocchi! _18:54_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That's good. I thought I had gone a little Pharrah. _18:54_

_Kise Ryouta_

Never! o(>w<)o But you know what Kurokocchi, no one will get Mercy. _18:55_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That pun was a piece of Junkrat Kise-Kun. _18:56_

_Kise Ryouta_

So mean-ssu! _18:56_

What are you two doing? _18:57_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Talking Midorima-Kun. _18:57_

I see that. I meant, what is with those random words? _18:57_

_Kise Ryouta_

We're making puns Midorimacchi! (>3<)b _18:57_

I see... _18:58_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I think I'll give Murasakibara-Kun my box of Torbjorn's. _18:58_

_Kise Ryouta_

I'd have to McCree Kurokocchi. He would love that~ (>w<) _18:59_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I just hope I don't run into Kagami-Kun on my way past Maji Burger. He can be a real Roadhog when he eats. _19:00_

_Kise Ryouta_

I can give you a Tracer Kurokocchi. Then I can come help is Kagamicchi turns up! _19:00_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

No, that won't be necessary. I would like your help tomorrow though Kise-Kun. _19:01_

_Kise Ryouta_

Really? (O///O) What for? _19:01_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Basketball practice. I've never dunked the ball before and I would like a Hanzo experience. _19:02_

_Kise Ryouta_

Of course Kurokocchi! Anything for you~! _19:03_

This conversation makes me Winston. _19:03_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

And yet you still joined in Midorima-Kun. _19:03_

I'm leaving before that Bastion Ahomine comes in. _19:04_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ok Midorima-Kun. Enjoy your night. _19:04_

_Kise Ryouta_

Good night Midorimacchi~! (^o^)/ _19:04_

 

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I made Overwatch puns xD If you need any of them clarifying, just ask and I'll tell you :)


	17. 27 June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara leaves his pants at Kuroko's house and things get, intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Murasakibara, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Aomine  
> Pairing: MurasakibaraxKuroko
> 
> Requested by Yurilee!! I hope you like what I did and it makes up for the wait :)

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Tetsu-Chin, did I leave my pants at your house~? _15:37_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You did Atsushi-Kun. Would you like me to bring them over? _15:39_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Yes please Tetsu-Chin~ _15:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

HOLD IT! Wuts Murasakibaras pants doing at ur house Tetsu?! _15:40_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He left them last time he was over. Atsushi-Kun, I'm heading over now. _15:40_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Yay~! Thank you Tetsu-Chin~! _15:41_

Murasakibara, why WERE your pants at Kuroko's house? _15:41_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Hm? Ah, we played basketball a few days ago and I forgot to pick them up after my shower~ _15:42_

_Aomine Daiki_

Tht makes no sense _15:43_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

I had spare clothes Mine-Chin. I just forgot to pick up the ones I was wearing. _15:43_

_Akashi Seijurou_

What is with the names Atsushi? Are you and Tetsuya closer? _15:44_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Yep~ A lot closer~ _15:44_

How much so? _15:45_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

How close? I'm allowed to touch him when he's naked Mido-Chin~ _15:45_

_Aomine Daiki_

WUT?! Im cuming 2 save Tetsu right now! _15:46_

That was a bit too blunt Murasakibara... _15:46_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Well, this is an interesting twist. _15:46_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Even think about touching my Tetsu-Chin and I'll crush you Aomine. _15:47_

_Kise Ryouta_

Uh oh~ Murasakibaracchi is mad~ _15:47_

Kise, do you not care about what he just said? _15:48_

_Kise Ryouta_

I didn't see it Midorimacchi _15:48_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I believe the summary of it, is that Atsushi and Tetsuya are lovers. _15:48_

_Kise Ryouta_

WHAT?! NO! ONLY I CAN SEE HIM NAKED!! (ಠ益ಠ) _15:49_

You're an idiot. _15:49_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Oh? So Kise wants to be crushed too~? It's a good thing I know where they live~ _16:00_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eep! _16:00_

I'm going to leave before I accidently anger Murasakibara further. _16:01_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Good idea Shintarou. I think I'll join you. _16:01_

What do you mean Akashi? _16:02_

Akashi? _16:03_

Wait, is that you out there? _16:05_

When did you... _16:05_

Quit Skype?

**Quit** |Cancel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Kise. Ahomine, enjoy Hell :)


	18. 08 July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM try to make Kuroko jealous with pictures of them and others. Kuroko acts accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Aomine, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Momoi and Kagami  
> Pairing: MurasakibaraxKuroko
> 
> Requested by Aiko-Chan, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76's relative :D I hope you enjoyed what I did with it (^^;)> And how long it is... I'm sorry about that...

_Kise Ryouta_

KUROKOCCHI!! I have news~ _14:21_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <http://static.zerochan.net/Kuroko.no.Basuke.full.1128695.jpg> _] 14:21_

_Akashi Seijurou_

As do I. _14:22_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/70/9e/c1709ee7a7dccd8f672d7ab05b08f798.jpg> _]_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, I am happy for you Kise-Kun. I hope you and Kasamatsu-Senpai enjoy your time together. _14:22_

And Akashi-Kun, please refrain from posting that picture. Even if you like PDA, Furihata-Kun is currently sputtering all over the gym. _14:23_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi… (╥﹏╥) _14:24_

Tet-Chan! Shin-Chan is too tsundere to post this himself so he’s getting me too~  \\(^o^*)/ _14:24_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7a/46/a8/7a46a828ce453cb8c37883d52ee0ee5c.jpg> _]_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I see, that is dangerous. However, Tetsuya, do you not have anything to say to me? Or rather, us. _14:25_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Congratulations Takao-Kun. I had an inkling you two shared feelings. _14:25_

I already congratulated Furihata-Kun Akashi-Kun, but Furihata-Kun told me you two weren’t dating. So my question is Akashi-Kun, what are you planning sharing that photo? _14:26_

Kuroko! Don’t listen to Takao! I am not dating that baka! _14:26_

Wait, WHAT WAS WITH THAT RESPONSE?! _14:26_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, sorry Midorima-Kun. I was not aware that you two weren’t actually an item. _14:27_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I haven’t been planning anything Tetsuya. _14:27_

_Aomine Daiki_

HA! It took u a hole minute 2 come up wit tht excuse?! LAME _14:27_

Don’t brush me off Kuroko! _14:27_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I’m sorry Daiki, did you just ask for death? I will be sure to make it swift so the world does not suffer. _14:28_

_Aomine Daiki_

Evil pure evil! _14:28_

Oi Tetsu! Me n Momoi have sumthing 2 tell u 2 _14:29_

_File Shared. Click to open. [_ <http://cdn.i.ntere.st/p/9824758/image> _]_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Momoi-San looks unaware of your ‘attack’ Aomine-Kun. Have you been treating her poorly? _14:30_

_Aomine Daiki_

WUT?! NO! _14:30_

_Momoi Satsuki_

WHA?! DAI-CHAN?!! WHY DID YOU TAKE A PHOTO OF THAT?! YOU ATTACKED ME! (╥﹏╥✿) _14:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun. _14:31_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! Satsuki! What happened to the plan?! _14:31_

Wut is it Tetsu? _14:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Run. _14:31_

Kuroko is angry… I think you should all stop now. _14:32_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What do you mean Midorima-Kun? _14:33_

This was a ploy to make you jealous. None of us are actually dating someone. _14:33_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

I didn’t wanna join in Kuro-Chin. I just wanted to say I love you~ _14:34_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I…see… _14:38_

Well, I’m sorry, but I have Kagami-Kun. _14:39_

_File Shared. Click to open. [_ <https://cdn69.picsart.com/184069528002202.jpg?r480x480> _]_

_Aomine Daiki_

_… 14:40_

_Akashi Seijurou_

_… 14:40_

_Kise Ryouta_

_…_ (╥﹏╥) _14:40_

_… 14:40_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Oh… _14:41_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Murasakibara-Kun, I’ll talk to you in a private chat, ok? _14:41_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Ok Kuro-Chin… _14:42_

_Kagami Taiga was added to the chat_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Taiga, prepare for Hell. _14:43_

Akashi, you can’t just threaten him. Imagine what Kuroko would do. _14:43_

_Kagami Taiga_

Do about what? _14:44_

_Aomine Daiki_

Kagami u bastard! U think we wuldnt notice?! _14:44_

_Kagami Taiga_

What?! U wanna go Ahomine?! _14:45_

_Aomine Daiki_

Bring it! I need 2 free Tetsu from ur idiot grasp! _14:45_

_Kagami Taiga_

What are u talking about?! _14:46_

_Akashi Seijurou_

We’re talking about this Taiga. _14:46_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <https://cdn69.picsart.com/184069528002202.jpg?r480x480> _] 14:46_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kagamicchi how could you?! _14:47_

_Kagami Taiga_

EH?! THOSE ARE TWO DIFFERENT PICTURES! ITS BEEN PHOTOSHOPPED! _14:47_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Don’t lie to me Taiga. _14:48_

_Kagami Taiga_

IM NOT!! _14:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Are my skills that good? _14:49_

_Akashi seijurou_

Tetsuya? _14:49_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, sorry Akashi. That picture is indeed photoshopped. _14:49_

“Akashi”? _14:50_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Indeed. I have news from me and Atsushi-Kun. _14:51_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <https://otakurepublic.com/media/binary/000/539/594/3635185.jpg> _] 14:51_

_Kagami Taiga_

Kuroko, Im glad u and Murasakibara are happy n all but, did you have to drag me into this first? _14:52_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am sorry Kagami-Kun but they would not leave me alone. _14:52_

_Kagami Taiga_

Fair enough. That bastard Ahomine stirring shit again? _14:53_

_Aomine Daiki_

OI! _14:53_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

No, this time it was Bakashi. _14:54_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Ah, it seems Tetsuya has lost his sanity. Asking for death this early in your life Tetsuya, what a shame… _14:55_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

It seems Akashi has signed his death warrant already. How about some humiliation first Akashi-Kun? _14:56_

We all need to leave before we’re dragged into this. _14:56_

_Aomine Daiki_

Just this once I will completely agree with u _14:57_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_File shared. Click to open. [_ <http://65.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9wmgm46aG1rplh8y.png> _] 14:57_

_Akashi Seijurou_

TETSUYA! _14:58_

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the pictures! :D


	19. 09 July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima has a crush, Takao is a tease and Kise is just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Takao, Kise and Midorima  
> Pairing: Kinda MidoKuro???  
> Alternate universe: Barista Seirin
> 
> Requested by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76 :) Hope you like it~

_Takao Kazunari_

Shin-Chan! Why aren’t you answering me?! _17:34_

My apologies. I seemed to have zoned out. _17:34_

_Takao Kazunari_

Are you thinking about your crush again Shin-Chan~? _17:35_

_Kise Ryouta_

Midorimacchi has a crush? (O_O;) _17:35_

What was that for Kise?! _17:35_

_Kise Ryouta_

Sorry Midorimacchi, I just can’t see it XD _17:36_

_Takao Kazunari_

It’s weirder seeing it in person Ryo-Chan! _17:36_

_Kise Ryouta_

Really?! Who is it Takaocchi?! _17:37_

Do. Not. Tell. Him. _17:37_

_Kise Ryouta_

Stingy~! _17:38_

_Takao Kazunari_

Maybe some hints~? _17:38_

Don’t do it Takao. _17:38_

_Takao Kazunari_

He’s super cute. _17:38_

Stop. _17:39_

_Takao Kazunari_

He normally shows no emotion, but when he’s working as a barista, BOY does his face shine~ _17:40_

Takao. _17:40_

_Takao Kazunari_

AW! Shin-Chan’s blushing, isn’t he~? _17:41_

I hate you. _17:41_

_Takao Kazunari_

Love you too Shin-Chan~ _17:41_

_Kise Ryouta_

Barista? _17:42_

_Takao Kazunari_

Yup! Shin-Chan has fallen for the powder blue angel at the Seirin Café~ _17:42_

_Kise Ryouta_

NO WAY! _17:43_

What? _17:43_

_Kise Ryouta_

YOU LIKE KUROKOCCHI?! _17:43_

Kuroko? _17:43_

_Kise Ryouta_

Yeah! He’s the short one with powder blue hair and electric blue eyes! Is that who you mean?! _17:44_

I don’t know what you mean, I’ve never looked into his eyes nanodayo. _17:44_

_Takao Kazunari_

*Clears throat* Translation: HIS EYES ARE SO PRETTY! HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL NANODAYO! _17:45_

TAKAO! _17:45_

_Takao Kazunari_

:P _17:45_

_Kise Ryouta_

Wow… Midorimacchi likes Kurokocchi… _17:46_

I’ll help you Midorimacchi! _17:46_

I DON’T WANT IT! _17:47_

_Takao Kazunari_

Now now Shin-Chan. Be nice~ _17:47_

_Kise Ryouta_

I can get you in Midorimacchi! Kurokocchi should be working right now so I can go talk to him for you! _17:49_

KISE! DON’T DO ANYTHING! _17:49_

_Kise Ryouta_

I will be the cupid you need Midorimacchi! _17:50_

TO SEIRIN CAFÉ! o(>w<)o _17:50_

_Takao Kazunari_

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! He’s left as well! XD This is gold! _17:51_

DIE BAKAO! _17:51_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel


	20. 14 July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is 'talking' to Midorima and he adds Takao for support. Unfortunately, Takao is not helpful in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine and Takao  
> Pairing: KurokoxMidorima  
> Cringe warning!!! (No seriously, you might cringe.)

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Are you awake Midorima-Kun? I wish to tell you something. _01:04_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut is it Tetsu? _01:05_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I don't remember you being called Midorima-Kun, Ahomine-Kun _. 01:05_

_Aomine Daiki_

Well no but its late n u shuld b in bed. _01:06_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

As should you Aomine-Kun _. 01:06_

I still don't understand how you can read that so easily Kuroko _. 01:07_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I just think like Aomine-Kun and it makes sense. Though it is hard to lower my intelligence to his level... _01:08_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! _01:08_

What did you want to tell me Kuroko? _01:09_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah yes, I was wondering Midorima-Kun, instead of zone defense. Why don't we try a one-on-one coverage tomorrow night? _01:10_

_Aomine Daiki_

TETSU?! _01:10_

I don't see why not... But why ask this now Kuroko? Surely you could ask tomorrow at our practice match. _01:11_

_Aomine Daiki_

Erm... Midorima thts not wut he ment _01:11_

What? _01:12_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Midorima-Kun is too innocent? Well, how about this then. You may have learnt that I am a great ball handler Midorima-Kun. Want me to show you? _01:13_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh Kami Tetsu pls stop _01:14_

I've already seen your ball skills Kuroko. What is this about? _01:14_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wow ur so dense _01:15_

I don't want to hear that from you! _01:15_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Did you sit in a pile of sugar Midorima-Kun? Because you've got a sweet ass. _01:16_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dear kami.. _. 01:16_

I... Are you flirting with me Kuroko? _01:17_

_Aomine Daiki_

He FINALLY gets it _01:17_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on Midorima-Kun. _01:17_

_Aomine Daiki_

Theyr gettin worse! _01:18_

I... _01:18_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you. _01:19_

_Aomine Daiki_

Im startin to cringe _01:19_

Shut it Ahomine! _01:19_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am no weather man, but I can guarantee a few inches tomorrow night. _01:20_

_Aomine Daiki_

Ugh _01:20_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing to attention _. 01:21_

This is... _01:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I feel like a cowboy Midorima-Kun. I want to ride you to my destination. _01:23_

_Aomine Daiki_

Damnit Tetsu STOP! _01:24_

_Takao Kazunari was added to the chat_

_Takao Kazunari_

Shin-Chan is currently a turned on, blushing mess so he can't type right now. Great work Tet-Chan~! (^w^)b _01:25_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Thank you Takao-Kun. Is Midorima-Kun still reading our messages? _01:26_

_Takao Kazunari_

Sure is! (>w<)b _01:26_

I am _. 01:26_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Midorima-Kun, I know your shots are perfect, so why not try shooting in me? _01:27_

_Takao Kazunari_

SHIN-CHAN HAS A NOSE BLEED! OH MY GOD XD _01:29_

SHUT UP BAKAO! _01:29_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

So Midorima-Kun? _01:30_

I... _01:30_

_Takao Kazunari_

Go for it Shin-Chan! (>w<)b _01:31_

I will visit you tomorrow Kuroko. _01:36_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I look forward to it Shintarou-Kun. And please, call me Tetsuya. _01:37_

I will see you tomorrow... Tetsuya. _01:37_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

See you later babe _. 01:38_

_Takao Kazunari_

Bahahahahaha! That was awesome! He's such a mess! XD _01:39_

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited to write this FOR SO LONG XD


	21. 02 August 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno first years discuss the new starters for Pokemon Sun and Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tsukishima, Shoyo, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Kuuro, Bokuto and Oikawa  
> Pairings: None
> 
> Ok, so... This chapter is PURELY Haikyuu!! So, with that in mind, don't expect to see any KnB characters. :) Also, instead of being from Midorima's POV, it's Tsuki's. (I just really liked this idea, ok?!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter~

_Hinata Shoyo_

Hey guys, have you seen the new Pokémon trailers?  _01:13_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

I have. I like the look of the new starters.  _01:14_

_Hinata Shoyo_

RIGHT?! AND THEY TOTALLY LOOK LIKE KUURO-SAN, BOKUTO-SAN AND THE GRAND KING!!  _01:14_

_Kageyama Tobio_

What are you talking about boke?  _01:15_

Actually, I think I see what he’s getting at.  _01:15_

Which is a scary thought on its own…  _01:15_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Shut up Stingyshima!  _01:16_

I’m right though! Right?!  _01:16_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Only one way to find out.  _01:17_

_Kuuro Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou and Oikawa Tooru were added to the chat_

_Bokuto Koutarou_

HOOT HOOT  _01:18_

_Kuuro Tetsurou_

Well, hello there little crows (=ↀωↀ=)  _01:18_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Uwah! Tobio-Chan~!  _01:18_

Wow, Shrimpy was right…  _01:19_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I TOLD YOU!!  _01:20_

HEY! (ಠ益ಠ)  _01:20_

_Kuuro Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou and Oikawa Tooru were kicked from the chat_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

That was… interesting.  _01:21_

Would that make the shrimp a Cutiefly? Pfft  _01:22_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Are you calling Hinata boke cute?  _01:23_

_Hinata Shoyo_

There was no need for the insult Bakageyama!!  _01:23_

No, it’s just tiny like he is.  _01:24_

_Hinata Shoyo_

FIGHT ME YOU ALOLA FORM EXEGGUTOR!!!  _01:24_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Would that make me a Mimikyu?  _01:25_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Kageyama…  _01:27_

…  _01:27_

_Hinata Shoyo_

No way! Kageyama’s a Beartic!  _01:27_

How’d you figure?  _01:28_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Because he’s all scary looking but then when you get to know him he’s all soft and motherly! Like a Beartic!  _01:29_

Pfft.  _01:29_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Hahaha I suppose that’s accurate :’)  _01:30_

_Kageyama Tobio_

BOKE!  _01:30_

_Hinata Shoyo_

See? Softie.  _01:31_

_Kageyama Tobio_

I’m never serving to you again boke!  _01:31_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Whatever you say Kagemama~  _01:32_

Ugh.  _01:32_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

It’s making more and more sense the more he denies it…  _01:33_

Uuuuugh.  _01:33_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

I actually think Hinata fits a Growlithe more than a Cutiefly though.  _01:33_

_Kageyama Tobio_

How come he gets Growlithe and I get Beartic…  _01:34_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Simple! He’s small, cute and fluffy. He’s also playful and extremely loyal. He can also be scarily serious when he wants to be.  _01:34_

_Hinata Shoyo_

O///O  _01:35_

Ah, you broke the shrimp.  _01:36_

Are you trying to confess something there Yamaguchi? _01:36_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

NNo! I was just connecting him to a Growlithe like Kageyama asked!  _01:37_

 Ok.  _01:37_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Tsuki!!  _01:37_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I think Yamaguchi is an Eevee!  _01:38_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Eh?!  _01:38_

What is this turning into?  _01:39_

_Hinata Shoyo_

It’s true! He’s all cute and nervous now but he’s ready to evolve into something powerful and awesome!  _01:39_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

(#^^#)ゞ  _01:40_

_Kageyama Tobio_

So, is Tsukishima actually the Alola form Exeggutor?  _01:42_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Nah, he’s more like a Sudowoodo.  _01:42_

Come again?  _01:43_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Tall and misleading!  _01:43_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Exactly! _01:44_

You two need to stop hanging around each other…  _01:44_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Sorry not sorry Tsuki~.  _01:45_

_Hinata Shoyo_

What would Daichi-San and Suga-San be?  _01:46_

Are we really doing this?  _01:46_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Admit it Tsuki, you’re enjoying yourself :)  _01:47_

Not likely.  _01:47_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Daichi-San is Miltank  _01:47_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Why?  _01:48_

_Kageyama Tobio_

A good parent, but scary when pissed.  _01:48_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

That does fit… (^^;)>  _01:49_

I think Suga-San is a Chansey.  _01:49_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Oh, yeah! That makes perfect sense!  _01:50_

What about Nishinoya and Tanaka then?  _01:51_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Hm… Good question.  _01:53_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Tanaka-Senpai is a Scraggy!  _01:53_

…  _01:53_

I can see it.  _01:54_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Nishinoya-Senpai is a Pachirisu! Tiny, quick and uses electric type moves! o(>w<)o  _01:54_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Yep, definitely Nishinoya-San.  _01:55_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Kiyoko-San is a Ninetails, without a doubt!  _01:55_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Ah, the strong yet elegant Ninetails. A perfect fit.  _01:56_

_Hinata Shoyo_

And Yachi-San is a Kirlia!  _01:56_

_Kageyama Tobio_

What?! Are you insane?!  _01:57_

You two are best friends.  _01:57_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Tsuki, pffft (＾∇＾)  _01:58_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Well, she’s graceful and cute, but will soon evolve into the beautiful Gardevoir.  _01:58_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

No no no, Yachi-San is a cute little Buneary. :)  _01:59_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Nuh uh!  _01:59_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Yuh huh!  _01:59_

Oh Kami, stop!  _01:59_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

…  _02:00_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Well, what do you think she is Tsukishima?  _02:01_

Deerling.  _02:01_

_Hinata Shoyo_

…  _02:03_

Damn, that’s good…  _02:03_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Yeah…  _02:04_

_Kageyama Tobio_

She’s definitely a winter one  _02:04_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Why?  _02:04_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Because winter Sawsbuck are the best  _02:05_

Why not spring for the Inter High?  _02:05_

_Kageyama Tobio_

…  _02:08_

I agree  _02:08_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Of course he does…  _02:09_

_Hinata Shoyo_

What about Kenma?  _02:11_

What about Nekoma’s setter?  _02:11_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I’m texting him with our conversation and he wants to know what he’d be. I think Persian.  _02:12_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Why?  _02:12_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Lazy but powerful!  _02:13_

Isn’t Kuuro older though?  _02:13_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Kenma’s way more mature.  _02:13_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

…  _02:14_

Yeah, sounds about right…  _02:15_

Wait… What are you doing texting him at this hour?!  _02:16_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Kenma doesn’t sleep, so I text him until I do.  _02:16_

_Kageyama Tobio_

How do you do that when you wake up at 5 every morning?  _02:17_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Skills.  _02:17_

Right, it’s way too late. Let’s all go to bed.  _02:18_

Or at least stop messaging me so I can sleep…  _02:18_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Aw, Tsundereshima returns (=w=)  _02:19_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Hahaha! Tsundereshima!! XD  _02:19_

SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!  _02:20_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Yes Mamashima~  _02:20_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

Ok Mamashima~  _02:20_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Whatever Tsukishimama  _02:20_

I hate you all.  _02:21_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's a Haikyuu!! centric chapter but, it was just so much fun to write! o(^_^)o Hopefully I made up for it with it's length (^^;)>


	22. 27 September 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a new career direction he wants to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada  
> Pairing: SasukexSakura
> 
> Ok so, again, this isn't a KnB chapter. Instead, it's purely Naruto. It's also really dumb and probably uninteresting but, there you have it... I swear the next one will be KnB!
> 
> Since the POV isn't Midorima, it is now Sasuke's~ Please, enjoy this if you can...

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Guys, I'm gonna become a Psychiatrist! _15:34_

How? Are you planning on annoying people until they don't have problems anymore because that would mean talking to you? _15:35_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

No! I'm going to properly listen to patients and help them adjust to their problems, if not solve them. _15:35_

Yeah, sure. _15:36_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Teme! I bet I could get yours right! _15:37_

Try me. _15:37_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

I’d say you’re a narcissist with histrionic personality disorder (just look at his last outfit!) You’re also anti-social and have a superiority complex. You probably had philophobia at some point too… _15:39_

_Uchiha Sakura_

Accurate. _15:40_

Sakura?! _15:40_

_Uchiha Sarada_

What does Papa want to do? _15:41_

Right now? Hurt Naruto. _15:41_

_Uchiha Sarada_

I don't know you. I meant Papa. _15:41_

Sarada?! _15:42_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

A psychiatrist is someone who helps people overcome hurdles that are too difficult to do on your own. They listen to patients and do their best to evaluate problems and find solutions. _15:42_

_Uchiha Sarada_

Papa's so cool! _15:43_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Thank you Sarada! You're so precious~ _15:43_

_Uzumaki Sarada_

Papa! >///< _15:44_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sarada, come give Papa a hug! _15:44_

_Uzumaki Sarada_

Ok! _15:44_

I am going to kill you Naruto. _15:46_

_Uzumaki Sarada_

Stay away from Papa! _15:47_

_Uchiha Sakura_

TTwTT _15:47_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not KnB... again...
> 
> Here is a link describing Narcissism and Histrionic Personality Disorder: https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/hide-and-seek/201205/the-10-personality-disorders  
> Philophobia is the fear of falling in love or having emotions.


	23. 21 October 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao is hurt, Midorima doesn't care, and Kuroko's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Takao, Midorima and Kuroko  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Literally just came up with this and began writing it... I'm not sorry.

_Takao Kazunari_

My stomach hurts...  _16:24_

Idiot, you shouldn't have jumped out at Kuroko then, should you?  _16:25_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am sorry Takao-Kun...  _16:25_

_Takao Kazunari_

No! It's my fault Tetsu-Chan! I shouldn't have jump scared you ^^;  _16:26_

And Shin-Chan! So mean!  _16:26_

I am not going to take pity on someone who basically asked to get hurt.  _16:26_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Midorima-Kun, be nicer to Takao-Kun. He had no idea that I would use Ignite Pass on him for startling me.  _16:27_

_Takao Kazunari_

Yeah!  _16:27_

You're too easy on people Kuroko.  _16:27_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Would you like to see me being mean to someone Midorima-Kun?  _16:28_

_Takao Kazunari_

Ooooh~! Who who?!  _16:28_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

If you ask Momoi-San, she can show you a video of me being 'mean' to Aomine-Kun.  _16:28_

Though, I believe he got what he asked for.  _16:29_

_Takao Kazunari_

Oooh~ I'm going to go ask Sa-Chan!  _16:29_

Good. Stay there too.  _16:30_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Midorima-Kun, be nice.  _16:30_

* * *

 

_Takao Kazunari_

TETSU-CHAN! I AM SO SORRY! I WILL NEVER JUMP SCARE YOU AGAIN TTnTT  _18:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

?  _18:32_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Back to KnB!! XD


	24. 24 October 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM tease Kagami because someone else can jump as high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Kagami and Kuroko  
> Pairing: None :)  
> Referenced anime: Haikyuu!!
> 
> Requested by xLuckyStellax  
> Sorry you had to wait so long :T

_Kise Ryouta_

Hinatacchi was so cool! Ne, Kurokocchi? (✿◠‿◠)  _20:03_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He is Kise-Kun.  _20:04_

_Aomine Daiki_

Course Sho is awesome! tht shrimp can jump as high as bakagami  _20:04_

_Kagami Taigi_

Oi!  _20:04_

I am inclined to agree with Aomine, even though it makes me sick...  _20:05_

_Aomine Daiki_

Midorima u bastard!  _20:05_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun, language.  _20:05_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I believe Shoyo may even be better at jumping than Taiga.  _20:06_

_Kagami Taigi_

Oi! Wut the hell?!  _20:06_

I mean, why do you say that Akashi.  _20:06_

_Aomine Daiki_

Pfft taigas still scared  _20:07_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Don't test me Daiki.  _20:07_

I think Akashi's right though. With a bit more practice, Hinata will be a better jumper than Kagami.  _20:08_

_Kise Ryouta_

Right right?! Hinatacchi is so amazing he will pass Kagamicchi in no time! \\(^A^)/  _20:08_

_Kagami Taiga_

Oi!  _20:08_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Please widen your vocabulary before you practice jumping Kagami-Kun...  _20:09_

_Kagami Taiga_

Kuroko?!  _20:09_

_Aomine Daiki_

Now u mention it Sho did luk lyk he was still goin up  _20:09_

Unlyk Kagami  _20:09_

_Akashi Seijurou_

That's because he was.  _20:09_

He may even be able to jump higher than the net frame at this rate.  _20:10_

_Kagami Taiga_

I WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT CHIBI!  _20:10_

_Kise Ryouta_

Did Kagamicchi actually leave??  _20:13_

He did.  _20:13_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I'm surprised you were the one to instigate that Midorima-Kun.  _20:14_

_Akahsi Seijurou_

Indeed. Did you two have a lovers spat?  _20:14_

Piss off Akashi!  _20:14_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh tsunderima is out!  _20:15_

_Kise Ryouta_

No! Not Tsunderimacchi!! (ಠ益ಠ)  _20:15_

I hate you all.  _20:16_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

:(  _20:16_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel


	25. 05 November 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM wonder about the boy with Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Aomine, Akashi, Hinata, Midorima, Kuroko and Kise  
> Pairings: AkashixHinata. MidorimaxKuroko  
> Additional Anime: Haikyuu!!
> 
> Requested by shittykawaii. Hope you like it :)  
> (I'm sorry, I need MidoKuro to happen :P)

_Aomine Daiki_

Haha Akashi found sum1 shorter than him!  _22:03_

Should you really be pointing that out Ahomine?  _22:03_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I thought they looked kind of cute together.  _22:03_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Thank you Tetsuya, I appreciate your words.  _22:04_

As for you Daiki, I can make you shorter than the both of us if you wish.  _22:04_

_Aomine Daiki_

Crap  _22:05_

_Kise Ryouta_

Akashicchi! Who is he?! o(*≧□≦)o  _22:05_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Hm, I wonder...  _22:05_

Wonder what?  _22:06_

_Hinata Shoyo was added to the chat_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Good evening Sho.  _22:07_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Hi Sei-Kun! :)  _22:08_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! Who r u!?!  _22:08_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun...  _22:08_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Can't you read? My name is on the screen... :T  _22:09_

_Kise Ryouta_

OMG!! (≧∇≦)  _22:09_

_Akashi Seijurou_

That was amazing Sho. Shall I buy you some ice cream next time I see you?  _22:10_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Meat buns please! (*＾v＾*)  _22:10_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Anything for you Sho.  _22:10_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi oi! aint this kinda...  _22:11_

Akashi, are you two perchance, dating each other?  _22:11_

_Akashi Seijurou_

How can you tell?  _22:11_

_Hinata Shoyo_

I'm sorry Sei-Kun, I was too obvious TTnTT  _22:12_

_Akashi Seijurou_

No, it's nothing you did Sho. You are perfect. Would you like me to come visit this weekend?  _22:12_

_Hinata Shoyo_

REALLY?! o(^▽^)o  _22:12_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Of course, my little crow.  _22:13_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Sei-Kun! >///<  _22:13_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

This is rather sweet, isn't it?  _22:13_

_Aomine Daiki_

I feel sick  _22:13_

You are seriously asking for a coffin...  _22:14_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut?  _22:15_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I can be less sweet if you wish Daiki.  _22:15_

Oh no.  _22:16_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Hey Sho, are you related to Jean-Claude Van Damme? Because Van Damme you're sexy.  _22:18_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh Kami no.  _22:18_

Not this again...  _22:19_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I need to write this down.  _22:19_

No. Please don't.  _22:19_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Sei-Kun!! >////<  _22:20_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I am not sorry Sho. Have you seen your muscles? Damn.  _22:20_

_Aomine Daiki_

Im leavin now  _22:21_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Good. See you for your height loss surgery Daiki~.  _22:21_

This group needs some serious help.  _22:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I can help you Shintarou-Kun. In the bedroom. _22:22_

Damn it Tetsuya!  _22:22_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel


	26. 09 December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko needs help fighting a villain and the team kind of... falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Kuroko, Kise and Aomine  
> Pairings: None  
> Boku no Hero Academia AU

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

There is a villain by me.  _14:08_

_Aomine Daiki_

Thts gd 2 no Tetsu! quick question where r u?!  _14:09_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You just ran past me Aomine-Kun. _14:09_

_Aomine Daiki_

STOP USIN UR QUIRK DAMIT!!  _14:09_

Were gonna need ur help Kise  _14:10_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi needs my help? Why?  _14:10_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! I need it 2!  _14:10_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Big bug.  _14:10_

A giant bee to be precise.  _14:11_

_Kise Ryouta_

I will save Kurokocchi!ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) _14:11_

What about the civilians Kise?  _14:11_

_Aomine Daiki_

Tetsu! stop goin invisible!  _14:12_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I'm not Aomine-Kun. I am simply using sound waves to mask my presence.  _14:12_

_Aomine Daiki_

WUTEVA JUST STOP!  _14:13_

Kise, when you get there, create a large flower to attract the bee. Once that's done, Kuroko, you use your signature move.  _14:15_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Alright Midorima-Kun.  _14:15_

_Kise Ryouta_

Roger roger! ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )>  _14:15_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut about me?!  _14:16_

You have super strength, just punch it.  _14:16_

_Aomine Daiki_

DONT BOSS ME AROUND!!  _14:16_

I am suffering.  _14:17_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Shall we assist you next Midorima-Kun?  _14:17_

Nevermind me, use your attack Kuroko!  _14:17_

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi did it!! \\(^o^)/  _14:19_

_Aomine Daiki_

I GOT THE LAST HIT!!!  _14:19_

_Kise Ryouta_

Nuh-uh!  _14:19_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dam it flour boy!  _14:20_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

*Flower  _14:20_

Aomine-Kun, please insult someone with the correct word next time.  _14:20_

_Kise Ryouta_

Ha! Burned Aominecchi!  _14:21_

Not going to lie, that made me feel happier. Thank you Kuroko.  _14:21_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I do my best Midorima-Kun.  _14:21_

_Aomine Daiki_

I h8 u all n ur stupid quirks  _14:22_

Specially Tetsus  _14:22_

Soundwave manipupieceofcrap  _14:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

You have hurt my feelings Aomine-Kun.  _14:23_

_Aomine Daiki_

STOP GIVIN ME A HEADACHE MIDORIMA  _14:23_

Don't insult your team then, idiot.  _14:23_

_Aomine Daiki_

Ur all ded 2 me  _14:24_

_Kise Ryouta_

(TT-TT)  _14:25_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's signature attack is the ignite pass crossed with a Hyuga's Air Palm from Naruto. :)


	27. 15 December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise makes a very specific, and very sweet request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kise, Kuroko, Midorima and Aomine  
> Pairing: KisexKuroko  
> Florist AU
> 
> Requested by Neko :) I hope you like it~ I'll try and do the PoTxKnB one soon, but I plan on watching a few episodes (at least) to get a better handle on Ryoma's character :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I did with your first request *bows*

_Kise Ryouta_

Kurokocchi! I'd like to make an order~  _15:34_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Which is, Kise-Kun?  _15:34_

_Kise Ryouta_

A bouquet~!  _15:35_

Kise, you need to give him the flowers too.  _15:35_

_Kise Ryouta_

I know Midorimacchi!  _15:35_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wuts this about Kise? u confessin 2 a girl?  _15:36_

Why do you care Aomine? Can't he just buy some flowers?  _15:36_

_Aomine Daiki_

Coz hes n idiot thts y  _15:37_

_Kise Ryouta_

Rude-ssu! (/TTATT)/  _15:38_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What flowers would you like Kise-Kun?  _15:38_

_Kise Ryouta_

Ah! I want Lilacs, Pansy's and a Sunflower please!  _15:39_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am on it Kise-Kun.  _15:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

Yay! Thank you Kurokocchi!  _15:39_

Lilacs, a flower symbolizing first love. Pansy means loving thoughts. And a Sunflower is for adoration.  _15:42_

What are these for Kise?  _15:43_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oh so ur allowed 2 question him but im not?!  _15:43_

Obviously.  _15:43_

_Aomine Daiki_

I h8 u u bastard  _15:44_

_Kise Ryouta_

They're a gift Midorimacchi!  _15:44_

And Aominecchi, language.  _15:45_

_Aomine Daiki_

U sound lyk Tetsu  _15:45_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Where would you like them sent Kise-Kun?  _15:47_

_Kise Ryouta_

Seirin Flower shop!  _15:48_

The amazing bluenette behind the counter please~  _15:48_

_Aomine Daiki_

wtf?!  _15:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kise-Kun...  _15:49_

Thank you.  _15:50_

_Kise Ryouta_

I love you Kurokocchi! (｡♥w♥｡)  _15:50_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Would you like to add a message to these Kise-Kun?  _15:50_

_Kise Ryouta_

How about...  _15:51_

'Pick you up at 8?'  _15:51_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I'll be waiting Kise-Kun.  _15:52_

Are we in a rom-com right now?  _15:53_

_Aomine Daiki_

Dis is 2 sappy  _15:53_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, Kise-Kun, before I forget.  _15:55_

_Kise Ryouta_

Yes, Kurokocchi~?  _15:55_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

The bouquet and message tag cost ¥6800.  _15:55_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eh?!  _15:57_

They're not free, idiot.  _15:57_

Have a nice date Kuroko.  _15:58_

Not that I care.  _15:58_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Thank you Midorima-Kun.  _15:58_

 

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot. The actual price of a bouquet in Japan mostly vary between ¥5000 and ¥7000 :) Just a bit of research I did (I also looked up flowers and their meanings. I learnt so much yesterday~)


	28. 23 December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko just wants to help his brother study. How does that go so wrong? Oh right, the Generation of Miracles 'help' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Nagisa and Karma  
> Pairings: None  
> Additional Anime: Assassination Classroom  
> Kuroko and Nagisa brotherhood AU

_Yesterday_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

My apologies Akashi-Kun, but I can not attend practice today. _12:23_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Oh? And why is that Tetsuya? _12:23_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I promised to help my half brother study after school. He is struggling and as his big brother, I have to help. _12:24_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I see. Do your best Tetsuya. _12:24_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Thank you Akashi-Kun. _12:24_

* * *

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

It seems I was not fit to be a teacher. _20:05_

What do you mean Kuroko? _20:05_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I have been trying to assist my half brother with his studies, but I can’t find the right way to explain it. _20:06_

_Aomine Daiki_

Just tell him 2 skip _20:06_

_Kise Ryouta_

Ahominecchi! Don’t turn this boy into your double! o(>n<)o _20:07_

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut?! _20:07_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Daiki, quiet. _20:07_

Shall we add him to the chat and see if we can give assistance Tetsuya? _20:08_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That would be helpful, thank you Akashi-Kun. _20:08_

_Shiota Nagisa was added to the chat_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Thank you for helping me :) _20:09_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It is no problem. Let’s get started, shall we? _20:09_

* * *

 

_Aomine Daiki_

Wut da hell? Y r these so hrd? _22:17_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Our principle has very high standards... _22:18_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I’m sorry I haven’t been of much help Nagisa... _22:18_

Thank you for taking my place Akashi-Kun, Midorima-Kun. _22:18_

_Shiota Nagisa_

No no! You were helpful Tetsu-Nii! _22:18_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It is no problem Tetsuya. Though, Nagisa is right, you have been helpful. _22:19_

Also, Daiki raises a fair point. _22:19_

_Kise Ryouta_

The world is ending. O_O _22:19_

_Aomine Daiki_

Shut up Kise! _22:19_

You noticed too Akashi? _22:20_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Noticed? Noticed what? _22:20_

_Akashi Seijurou_

That these questions are too advance for middle schoolers. They’re probably too advance for high schoolers too... _22:21_

_Shiota Nagisa_

What?! _22:21_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Do not worry Nagisa. I shall speak to your principle personally tomorrow. _22:21_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Eh?! _22:22_

No offence but, what can you do Akashi-San? _22:22_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Don’t worry about it Nagisa. Try and get some sleep, you’ll need your energy tomorrow. _22:22_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Right... _22:22_

* * *

 

_Today_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Shintarou, I need your scissors. _13:46_

Sorry Akashi, I seem to have lost all of them. _13:48_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I am not playing Shintarou. _13:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

What happened Akashi-Kun? _13:48_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Why do you need scissors?? _13:48_

_Akashi Seijurou_

That man thinks he can defy me?! I am absolute! _13:49_

Let’s be rational about this. He probably doesn’t want random strangers changing how he runs the school. _13:49_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I don’t care! He defied me, and shall be punished! _13:50_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Akashi calm down. _13:50_

_Kise Ryouta_

Is it over? _13:52_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Hide Ryouta. _13:52_

_Kise Ryouta_

Eep! _13:52_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Was he really going to kill the principle? _13:53_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Yes. _13:53_

_Shiota Nagisa_

... _13:54_

Can he kill our teacher too? _13:54_

...What? _13:55_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Well, we’re struggling so... _13:55_

_Akabarne Karma_

Do you really think this guy could kill Koro-Sensei? _13:56_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Karma-Kun?! _13:56_

_Akabarne Karma_

Heyo Nagisa-Chan~ _13:57_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Why did you call me -Chan?! _13:57_

Wrong question. What are you doing here?! _13:57_

_Akabarne Karma_

Hm? Oh! I hacked this group weeks ago ;P _13:57_

_Shiota Nagisa_

Why?! _13:58_

_Akabarne Karma_

Big Nagisa is here. _13:58_

I... I have to go before my bran implodes... _13:59_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Hm... I like you Karma. Let’s plot your principles death. _13:59_

_Akabarne Karma_

Goodie~! _13:59_

_Kise Ryouta_

WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE! _14:00_

_Akabarne Karma_

Let’s practice on him. _14:00_

_Akashi Seijurou_

It’s like you’re in my head. _14:00_

Kami save us. Rest in peace Kise. _14:01_

_Shiota Nagisa_

RIP Kise-San. _14:01_

_Kise Ryouta_

Don’t leave me Midorimacchi! Shiotacchi?! _14:01_

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was longer than I thought it would be... Merry Christmas?


	29. 03 January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao makes fun of Midorima, and the three end up making a YouTube channel... Wait... What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Takao and Kuroko  
> Pairings: None
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! :D

_Takao Kazunari_

Shin-Chan~! Shin-Chan~!  _15:36_

I like your latest video~  _15:36_

What?  _15:37_

_Takao Kazunari_

Your latest video. It was good.  _15:37_

Takao, how many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT Sjin?  _15:37_

_Takao Kazunari_

Lies! You ARE Sjin!  _15:38_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Is he?  _15:38_

Damn it Kuroko! Do not join in!  _15:39_

_Takao Kazunari_

He is! He just changes a letter in his name so no one will suspect a thing.  _15:39_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah, I see. Well then, thank you for the amazing content Sjin-Kun.  _15:40_

I hate you both.  _15:41_

_Takao Kazunari_

Ah, be nice to your fans Sjin-Chan!  _15:41_

Hate you both.  _15:41_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Making videos sounds like fun...  _15:43_

_Takao Kazunari_

It does, doesn't it?  _15:43_

I KNOW!  _15:44_

Please Kami no...  _15:44_

_Takao Kazunari_

Let's start a channel with the three of us!  _15:44_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Splendid idea Takao-Kun!  _15:45_

_Takao Kazunari_

We'll definitely become famous with the legendary Sjin-Chan on our team! _15:45_

You're forgetting something important.  _15:45_

Or rather, two important things. _15:46_  

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

We are?  _15:46_

Indeed. _15:46_

You forgot that I AM NOT SJIN! _15:46_

_Takao Kazunari_

Lies _15:47_

And that no one will notice Kuroko, and jump from fear every time he speaks.  _15:47_

Making a channel with him is pointless.  _15:47_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Oh...  _15:48_

_Takao Kazunari_

Shin-Chan! How could you?! You can still join us Tet-Chan!  _15:48_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

No, Midorima-Kun is right. I would only kill the fans with repetitive heart attacks.  _15:49_

Please go on without me.  _15:49_

_Takao Kazunari_

Tet-Chan...  _15:49_

I never even agreed to this idea in the first place.  _15:50_

_Takao Kazunari_

MIDORIMA SHINTAROU YOU WILL APOLOGISE THIS INSTANT AND TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!  _15:50_

TET-CHAN IS JOINING US AND THAT'S FINAL!  _15:50_

...What?  _15:51_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Takao-Kun...  _15:51_

Can we be called Mittsu no Kiseki?  _15:52_

For a YouTube channel?  _15:52_

_Takao Kazunari_

Ah! MnK for short! I like it!  _15:52_

But you're not even a miracle...  _15:53_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

He is my miracle.  _15:53_

_Takao Kazunari_

Aw Tet-Chan~ So sweet~  _15:53_

Do what you want, I'm leaving.  _15:54_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Want to pester him in person?  _15:54_

_Takao Kazunari_

Always~  _15:55_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mittsu no Kiseki means Three Miracles :) (blame google translate if it's wrong :P)
> 
> Question: Would YOU watch these three dorks play video games, vlog and the whole shpeel on YouTube? I probably would to be honest.


	30. 04 January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise convinces Aomine to watch Bleach. What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi  
> Pairings: None

_Kise Ryouta_

Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Did you watch it?!  _19:38_

_Aomine Daiki_

Not yet give me chance jeez  _19:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

But it's so good!! o(>///<)o  _19:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

FINE ill watch it  _19:39_

_Kise Ryouta_

YUS  _19:40_

* * *

 

_Aomine Daiki_

Where is he?!  _22:24_

He is 1 isnt he?!  _22:24_

What on Earth are you talking about?  _22:25_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! beanpole! weres Tetsu?!  _22:25_

I refuse to answer.  _22:25_

_Kise Ryouta_

What's wrong Aominecchi?  _22:25_

_Aomine Daiki_

Kise! hes 1 of em!  _22:26_

_Kise Ryouta_

What?? (⊙＿⊙’)?  _22:26_

_Akashi Seijurou_

What is this about Tetsuya?  _22:26_

We have no idea. Aomine seems to be spouting nonsense again.  _22:27_

_Aomine Daiki_

I AM NOT!!  _22:27_

_Kise Ryouta_

He typed that properly, the world's ending ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ  _22:27_

_Aomine Daiki_

Shaddup custard cream! just tell me were Tetsu is!  _22:27_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I am here Aomine-Kun, what is it?  _22:28_

_Aomine Daiki_

UR 1 OF EM ARNT U?!  _22:28_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

One of what Aomine-Kun?  _22:28_

_Aomine Daiki_

UR A SOUL REAPER!!  _22:29_

...  _22:30_

_Kise Ryouta_

...  _22:30_

_Akashi Seijurou_

...  _22:30_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

...  _22:30_

_Kise Ryouta_

Pfft (≖ᴗ≖๑)  _22:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun... What?  _22:31_

_Aomine Daiki_

U take ppls souls n stuff with a sword! ur messed up!  _22:31_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun, I do no such thing.  _22:32_

_Kise Ryouta_

Pfft (≖ᴗ≖๑)  _22:32_

Stop that Kise! If you have some insight into this, then please explain.  _22:32_

Or just shut up.  _22:33_

_Kise Ryouta_

Rude-Ssu! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡  _22:33_

_Akashi Seijurou_

Ryouta.  _22:33_

_Kise Ryouta_

I got him to watch something called bleach im sorry!  _22:33_

Ugh. Ahomine, that's not real. Please stop being foolish.  _22:34_

_Aomine Daiki_

IM NOT!  _22:34_

HOW ELSE DO U EXPLAIN HIM DISAPPEARIN AND HIS GRACEFUL MOVES?! _22:34_

HES DONE IT B4 AS A SOUL REAPER!  _22:35_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine-Kun, you can't tell people.  _22:35_

_Aomine Daiki_

Tetsu?!  _22:35_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

No one's supposed to know.  _22:36_

Stop messing with his head Kuroko.  _22:36_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I can't let people know we exist. What would they do knowing about Hollows, hm?  _22:37_

_Aomine Daiki_

Crap  _22:37_

_Kise Ryouta_

Ah, I totally forgot about that!  _22:37_

_Aomine Daiki_

WUT?!  _22:38_

_Kise Ryouta_

Aominecchi, there's a horrible punishment if you tell anyone about soul reapers.  _22:38_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Indeed. So what do I do with you two?  _22:38_

_Kise Ryouta_

I'm sorry Kurokocchi...  _22:39_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

That's fine Kise-Kun.  _22:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

Oi! im sorry 2 Tetsu!  _22:39_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Sorry Aomine-Kun, it's too late. I have to bring you in.  _22:39_

_Aomine Daiki_

OH NO U DONT!  _22:40_

You two are horrible people.  _22:41_

_Akashi Seijurou_

I found it quite entertaining. Well done you two, your regiment is halved for the next week.  _22:41_

_Kise Ryouta_

That was fun! Ne, Kurokocchi?  _22:41_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

I do feel bad for tormenting Aomine-Kun though.  _22:42_

No you don't.  _22:42_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

:)  _22:42_

 

Quit Skype

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shortly after the last chapter, but couldn't post it since my laptop died and I was busy yesterday so... here you are~
> 
> (They both probably suck since it was like 3/4am when I wrote them :P)


	31. 26 April 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Oikawa have a familiar fight, but their opinions are opposite to before. And, the results might not change all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Oikawa, Kise, Midorima, Hinata and Kuroko (mentioned Hinata Natsu)  
> Pairings: OikawaxKuroko, KisexHinata  
> Additional anime: Haikyuu!!

_Kise Ryouta_

Shoyocchi! _15:58_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Tetsu-Chan! _15:58_

_Kise Ryouta_

SHOYOCCHI! _15:59_

Oikawa Tooru

TETSU-CHAN!!!! _15:59_

What are you two idiots doing? _16:00_

_Hinata Shoyo_

They're fighting over who’s cuter _16:01_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Hello Midorima-Kun. Oikawa-San, I have to agree with Kise-Kun. Hinata-Kun is a lot cuter than myself. _16:01_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Eh?! No way! (>n<) _16:02_

_Kise Ryouta_

HA! _16:02_

_Oikawa Tooru_

I don’t care, Tetsu-Chan is the cutest to me. ┐(‘～`；)┌ _16:02_

Is this conversation over now? I am very uncomfortable nanodayo. _16:04_

_Kise Ryouta_

Aw, don’t be mean Midorimacchi! We have to acknowledge the cuties~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _16:05_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Does that mean Midorima-Kun is actually the cutest? _16:05_

I AM NOT CUTE! _16:06_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Your tsundereness is cute Midorima-San! Natsu is still my favourite cutie though (✿◠‿◠) _16:06_

Stop this! _16:06_

You’re sister is cute though... Not that I’d notice, nanodayo. _16:06_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Actually, yeah. Mido-Chan is cute. _16:07_

_Kise Ryouta_

Looks like Midorimacchi wins. ヽ(^◇^*)/ _16:07_

I DON’T WANT TO WIN! _16:07_

_Hinata Shoyo_

Natsu wants to make flower crowns. Do you want one Midorima-San?  _16:07_

... _16:08_

Yes. _16:08_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Tsundere-Chan returns!! （ ；´Д｀) _16:08_

_Kise Ryouta_

Tsunderemacchi!! （ ；´Д｀)   _16:09_

I hate you all. _16:09_

_Hinata Shoyo_

(╥﹏╥) _16:09_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

We love you too Midorima-Kun. _16:10_

_Kise Ryouta_

I LOVE YOU SHOYOCCHI! _16:10_

_Hinata Shoyo_

(✿◠‿◠) _16:10_

I’m leaving. _16:10_

_Oikawa Tooru_

I LOVE TETSU-CHAN MORE! _16:11_

_Kise Ryouta_

SHOYOCCHI! _16:11_

_Oikawa Tooru_

TETSU-CHAN!! _16:11_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Please take me with you Midorima-Kun. _16:11_

Farewell Kuroko. _16:11_

_Oikawa Tooru_

Tetsu-Chan! Mean! _16:12_

 

Quit Skype? 

**Quit** |Cancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why this happened, but it did, and you can enjoy it :P


	32. 05 February 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year has begun, so maybe the author will get off her ass and write more chapters for this huh? XD
> 
> (Sorry it's been a while folks :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara  
> Parinings: KisexAomine
> 
> CuteCat213 asked for some AoKi so, here's a lil thing for ya :) I'll try and write another in the future considering how small this is but, hope you like this anyway XD

_01/01/2018_

**_Happy New Year from Skype!!_ **

* * *

 

_Today_

_Kise Ryouta, 22:02_

Wow! It’s been a while! (^^; )>

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 22:02_

It has.

_Kise Ryouta, 22:02_

I missed everyone-ssu!! (●´ω｀●)

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 22:03_

I didn’t miss you Kise-Kun.

_Kise Ryouta, 22:03_

KUROKOCCHI?!

_Aomine Daiki, 22:03_

I agree w/ Tetsu

_Kise Ryouta, 22:03_

DAIKICCHI!! TTATT

KUROKOCCHI’S BEING MEAN!!!!

_Aomine Daiki, 22:04_

So??

_Kise Ryouta, 22:04_

MEAN-SSU!!!!!! (╥﹏╥)

_22:04_

Why did you all have to come back?

I already want death.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 22:05_

I’ll attend your funeral Midorima-Kun.

_Aomine Daiki, 22:05_

Lol f tht

_Akashi Seijurou, 22:06_

We shall ALL attend Shintarou’s funeral. No exceptions.

_Aomine Daiki, 22:06_

Crap

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 22:06_

Midochin is dying?? :’(

_22:06_

I AM NOT! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!

_Kise Ryouta, 22:07_

I just wanted to say happy new year (╥﹏╥)…

_Aomine Daiki, 22:07_

I alrdy sed tht 2 u tho???

_Kise Ryouta, 22:08_

But we’ve all been really busy! So I couldn’t say it to everyone else…

_Aomine Daiki, 22:08_

Alright alright!! Happy new year Ryouta

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 22:08_

Happy new year everyone.

_Akashi Seijurou, 22:08_

Happy new year.

_22:09_

Only because everyone else is.

Happy new year.

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 22:09_

Happy new year…

_Kise Ryouta, 22:09_

╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

_Aomine Daiki, 22:10_

Can I get a kiss now Ryouta???????

_Kise Ryouta, 22:10_

Yes Daikicchi (~=3=)~

_22:11_

Happy new year readers.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 22:14_

Uh oh, Midorima-Kun’s talking to himself. It must be his time.

_Akashi Seijurou, 22:14_

I recommend a Viking funeral.

_22:15_

…

I hate you all.

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 22:17_

(●´ω｀●)ゞ ?

 

**Sign out**

Are you sure you want to sign out?

* * *

Cancel

* * *

  **Sign out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, new Skype format. Nice~


	33. 06 February 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima regrets so much, but this time, so does Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Kuroko  
> Pairings: AominexKise  
> Mute!Kuroko AU

_17:23_

I regret activating text to speech on Kuroko’s phone.

_Kise Ryouta, 17:23_

Why?

_17:24_

No doubt you’ll find out in a minute.

_Kise Ryouta, 17:24_

What?

_Aomine Daiki, 17:24_

Tetsu wtf???

_Kise Ryouta, 17:24_

What happened Daikicchi?

_Aomine Daiki, 17:24_

U no the usual

Ded silence thn Tetsus phone sayin “its not gay if its on the moon”

Yh the usual

_Kise Ryouta, 17:24_

Ummmm ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)?

_17:25_

I regret giving him power.

_Akashi Seijurou, 17:25_

But just think, with the ability to talk to us now, Tetsuya will finally smile again.

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 17:25_

Kurochin’s a cute smiler

_Akashi Seijurou, 17:26_

That he is Atsushi

That he is

_Aomine Daiki, 17:27_

Ok now hes put “its not gay if its with a basketball”

Sum1 stop him

_17:27_

Why don’t you do it Aomine?

_Aomine Daiki, 17:27_

Wuld but Akashi gave me a hella long trainin reg

_Akashi Seijurou, 17:27_

And yet you STILL have time to message on Skype?

_Aomine Daiki, 17:28_

Uh…

_Kise Ryouta, 17:28_

Daikicchi! I didn’t know you were training! Now I’m going to be in trouble too-ssu ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

_Akashi Seijurou, 17:28_

Oh? And what, prey tell, are you two doing to warrant such a thing Ryouta?

_Kise Ryouta, 17:30_

Um…

_Aomine Daiki, 17:30_

Get a boyfriend n find out

_17:30_

Please Kami no…

You better not be doing that in the gym or locker room nanodayo!

_Akashi Seijurou, 17:31_

What was that Daiki? A death wish? Well, I’ll happily oblige.

_Aomine Daiki, 17:31_

Shit

_Kise Ryouta, 17:31_

Now I have to find a new boyfriend o(╥﹏╥)o

_17:32_

Kurokocchi??

_Aomine Daiki, 17:32_

Oi!

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 17:32_

>:)

 

**Sign out**

Are you sure you want to sign out?

* * *

Cancel

* * *

**Sign out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that Kuroko's face at the end is not because he's stealing Kise, but because his devious little mind is currently thinking "Yes, I got Aomine-Kun in trouble~ Heh"


End file.
